Talk:X-Terminator
Considering that one of the Extreme models was X-T2, should we put its results for Extreme 1 under X-Terminator 2, and then start the rest of Extreme under the new X-Terminator one? TG (t ' 07:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :It would kind of make sense as they are two different robots technically. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I see that we've done so for Napalm, so I will. 'TG (t ' 00:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Panic Attack rivalry Lets discuss. Personally I don't think its relevant: no rivalry that was brought about in the Vengeance episode is worth mentioning (Except Pussycat/Razer) because its hard to know which ones weren't staged. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I just considered it would be a good thing to mention as it stemmed across more series than most rivalries, I mean, if Ming/Morg were worthy of a rivalry section, why not one that stretched further than the Pussycat/Razer one? Besides, there was a lot to say in the space. But then again, I won't argue with your opinion, so if you don't think it's worthwhile, then you can delete it. Datovidny (talk) 22:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::That may be the case, but remember Series 7, after its battle with Tsunami. The X-Terminator team did express a desire to meet Panic Attack again. CrashBash (talk) 22:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok then, thats fine. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sweepstake? What does the trivium about X-Terminator and Flipper being Philippa's "sweepstake" robots actually mean? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) *From what I understand the back staff had a sweepstake to support a particular robot. Basically all competitor names would be put into a hat and staff members would draw names from it. In this example (I remember the Series 3 one being mentioned) Philippa drew Flipper as her robot for the Series. snowdog140 18:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Simon Baldwin This Wikipedia article about a rugby league player mentions that he "is also an engineer, and is from Herefordshire", and it mentions entering X Terminator into Robot Wars, although it doesn't provide a source. Is Simon Baldwin from X-Terminator the same as the rugby player, or are they two different people? 20:07, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Rivalry I'd like to revisit the rivalry section. I was and remain very opposed to the removal of the Carbide/Apollo and Ironside/Pulsar rivalries, but that decision has been made. This rivalry in my opinion should not warrant a section. Panic Attack won both times and the second time was a specifically drawn rematch. Given the only other robot rivalries we've written about (Buxton/101, Firestorm/PA and Tornado/Razer), this should be cut, especially because its not even on Panic Attack's page. However, I do not want this to start into a "let's remove all rivalry sections" debate. In my opinion that's the worst possible outcome. I want to discuss this section and this section only. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:11, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :I support the removal. This is more of a rivalry than Pulside3 and Carpollo due to the existence of a grudge, but it still is not worthy of a whole section. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:48, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::That's not the reason why this section exists. The reason I even proposed it in the first place was because of the more behind-the-scenes stuff that still made it onto TV. Especially the fact that, even as far as Series 7, X-Terminator still desired a rematch against Panic Attack. A mention had to go somewhere. If you have a proposition on where it should go, go ahead, but I feel it needs some mention. CrashBash (talk) 12:50, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I think this rivalry should stay. Remember, they didn't just fight twice, its also worth noting that Michael Davies of the Panic Attack team briefly joined the X-Terminator team, and as Crash said, the X-Terminator team still desired a rematch as far as Series 7. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:08, July 11, 2017 (UTC) A trivia point would suffice in my opinion. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:27, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :Personally, I think it's too big for a trivia point, but at the same time, I feel cutting it down would defeat the purpose. We could alternatively rename it if anyone has an idea. CrashBash (talk) 21:33, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::I think Apollo/Carbide and Pulsar/Ironside3 is too big for a trivia point, but we managed to make it work. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:22, July 12, 2017 (UTC)